


Niño de Plata

by Alega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las serpientes son unas arrastradas. Avanzan reptando, pero cuando menos te lo imaginas ya te están ahorcando. Slash. Albus x Scorpius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niño de Plata

**Vergüenza**

No duermes¿cierto? Tienes miedo al mañana, a lo que enfrentarás una vez que abras los ojos y despiertes en esa habitación, sin tener ya la falsa esperanza de que todo se trate de una pesadilla, de esas que jamás habías tenido hasta hace poco. Cuando reflexionaste sobre ti mismo, y de lo que eras… Tan diferente a tu padre, a tu madre, a tus hermanos. Tan diferente de un Gryffindor. Porque nunca has sido valiente, no por causas desinteresadas. Cuando ayudas, lo haces por un motivo propio, un beneficio que esperas cobrar tarde o temprano.

Sin impulsivos, tomas todo con cautela, a diferencia de James que se lanza sin medir las consecuencias.

Tan parecido a un Slytherin, a esa casa que tiene como miembros brujos oscuros, como escuchas decir al tío Ron, de cobardes, como le oyes decir a todos. _No son malos, pero tampoco son la gente adecuada_ dice tía Hermione… Tu padre no dijo nada hasta el final, y nada de lo que dijo te tranquiliza ahora.

Y, por ello, porque siempre les has ocultado que no eres lo que ellos esperaron siempre, porque estás en una casa que en plena guerra lo que trajo fue… Vergüenza. Para Hogwarts, para los magos, para aquellos que lucharon hasta el final.

Porque¿qué otra cosa hay en Slytherin sino eso? Tu padre jamás te lo ha confirmado, pero tampoco te lo ha negado. Y tu familia…

Cierras los ojos, Albus, esperando aclarar tu mente o al menos descansar un poco, antes de enfrentarte a ellos. Piensas que todo sería mejor si estuvieras en Gryffindor, porque allí todo está bien. Tu familia siempre lo dice, y por un tiempo, para evitarte absurdas discusiones (sobre todo con James) aceptaste sus palabras. De cierta manera, deseabas pertenecer ahí, pero jamás te engañaste.

No eres como ellos.

**Armonía**

La vida del hijo de Harry Potter en la casa enemiga será un desastre, te dijiste al despertar en la mañana. Llevas tres días en Slytherin, tres días solo, James aún no te habla, y los Slytherin te miran indiferente. Tus compañeros te miran largo rato, pero tú los ignoras. No tiene caso, te dices, no encajarás con ellos… Al igual que no encajarías nunca en Gryffindor. Ellos, a la final, se echan para atrás y deciden dejarte tranquilo, como parece que quieres estar.

Pero no quieres estar solo, y aunque ansías buscar alguna compañía, no tienes el interés de mantener el contacto. No con los verdes, no con los rojos¿con quién, entonces? Con alguien que puedas estar y no estar presente a la vez.

 _La compañía ideal_.

¿Y quién podrá ser el candidato?

Hay un niño rubio, pálido y bajito, con el cabello tan claro que hasta podría pasar por blanco. Recién te has percatado de él, pero le reconoces como un Malfoy. Siempre va solo, y no habla mucho, no con los demás que no son de Slytherin, hasta parece incómodo y alerta cuando sale de la Sala Común… Porque las demás casas jamás aceptarán a un hijo de mortífago, y menos a un Malfoy.

Futuro mago oscuro, oyes decir. Pero a ti no te parece. Observas por un tiempo al meticuloso niño, sabes que él se ha percatado de tu mirada, y no hace nada por impedirlo. Eso te gusta más. Te agrada.

No tardas en acercarte, cauteloso pero con una sonrisa, de esas heredada por tu padre.

Le hablaste, y por primera vez, sonreíste sinceramente.

Le sigue a ello una larga conversación, y una mutua complacencia el uno con el otro.

Es el amigo que buscabas. La armonía que esperabas.

**Cementerio**

_Es un mito, una leyenda, no tiene por qué ser cierta_ … Esmeralda suelta un bufido, harta de Daniel y su sarta de teorías, noticias e ideas sacadas de dónde pone sus ojos. Un libro, de boca de una persona, de sí mismo y de lo que observa.

Tú le prestas atención, mientras que Scorpius a tu lado termina de hacer la redacción del trabajo de pociones. Tú ya lo has terminado, el tuyo y el de Phillip, que te ha pagado una exagerada suma por tu pequeña ayuda. Fue pequeña, en realidad, considerando que se te da bien las pociones, y todas las materias en general… Sin meter la tontería esa de Herbología, claro. Y ahora tienes más galeones de lo que te dan tus padres en la semana. Perfecto porque planeas algo especial… para ti.

 _Siempre pensando en ti mismo_ bromea Will, cuando le comentaste sobre tu propio regalo. _No lo es_ , le corregiste, _pero es necesario_.

Scorpius deja su pluma en la mesa, y bosteza. Tú le sonríes burlonamente, pero él no se inmuta. No visiblemente, al menos.

Daniel sigue hablando sobre habitaciones ocultas en Hogwarts, trampas y tesoros guardados. Habla con un brillo ambicioso en sus ojos, que reconoces bien. Y Esmeralda, tan diferente a su gemela, gruñe y le baja de las nubes.

 _No es productivo que sueñes tanto_ , le dice seriamente.

 _¿De qué hablan?,_ preguntas. Ello se voltean, Esmeralda suavizando sus rasgos y Daniel feliz de que te hayas interesado.

Ya te has abierto más con tus compañeros de Slytherin, esos que todos miran con recelo. Te has dicho que es una tontería seguir alejado cuando los tendrás que aguantar siete años seguidos. Y, para tu sorpresa, te caen bien. Te sientes uno de ellos, pero no tan unido como cuando estás con Scorpius. Él es diferente.

 _Del cementerio de Hogwarts._ Daniel sigue hablando de lo que ha leído sobre él.

Tú le escuchas, como buen oyente, y luego, cuando él termina, añades un _Albus Dumbledore está enterrado allí, y muchos otros magos también_.

 _¿Entonces es cierto?_ Esmeralda se estremece, y tú asientes, sonriente. _¡Convivimos con muertos-muertos!_ Daniel muestra un entusiasmo que jamás has visto en nadie. _No como esos fantasmas, sino cadáveres de verdad._

Scorpius se muestra asqueado, y Esmeralda también. Tú asientes, dándole todo tu apoyo a Daniel.

¿Habría sido diferente en Gryffindor?

Sí, y lo mejor de todo es que no lo lamentas.

Pertenecer a Slytherin no es malo. Si alguien se molesta por ello… puede joderse.

**Máscara**

Scorpius es muchas cosas menos desagradable.

Es arrogante, pero muchos de Slytherin también lo son. Es altivo, calmado, incluso pasivo. También es observador y, aunque eso solo lo has notado tú, se calla muchas cosas.

Cuando se molesta seriamente, nunca lo dice. Cuando le hieren gravemente, jamás lo demuestra. No rodeado de personas, aunque seas tú el que esté a su lado. Y eso te irrita, porque se supone que no eres cómo los demás, y te esfuerzas por hacérselo saber.

En ese punto te pareces a tu padre.

Scorpius puede parecer frío ante todo, incluso a los insultos que recibe diariamente por ser quién es, tú sabes que ha aprendido a ignorarlos. Pero los que no aguanta, lo que en verdad le lastima, es que insulten a su familia, y a ti eso te parece imperdonable.

Tanto, que a veces no puedes controlarte y acabarías en un buen lío… si te atraparan, ya que jamás atacas directamente. Prefieres mantener tu posición, y esperar el mejor momento. De esa manera, y por muy mal que te comportes, tu Casa no perdería puntos, y tú no te verías afectado.

A Scorpius le molesta que le defiendas. _No es necesario._ Scorpius odia que intervengas por él, pero tú no dudas en discutirle. _Si no lo haces tú, lo hago yo… No puedes seguir así, deben de aprender a no meterse con nosotros._

_¿Y si te atrapan?_

_Imposible. Tú no eres el único que carga una máscara para con los demás._

Y es cierto, te dices, porque nadie sospecharía del tranquilo hijo de Harry Potter, ese que a pesar de ser una serpiente, jamás da problemas. Porque para los problemas ya está James, a ti sólo te queda aprovechar eso.

**Reptar**

Las serpientes son unas arrastradas. Avanzan reptando, pero cuando menos te lo imaginas ya te están ahorcando.

Eso te lo dijo James a los nueve años, y ahora, cuando ya ha pasado un mes desde que él no te ha hablado, y tú le has ignorado, te llega ese recuerdo. Lo repites a menudo, hasta llegar a un punto en el que las palabras pierden sentido.

En ese tiempo, tú le diste la razón, ahora te lo reprochas (aunque haya sido lo más lógico para evitar discusiones inútiles). En el fondo no te lo creíste, pero quisiste pensar que sí. Que equivocado estabas.

Cuando James se acerca a ti, y ambos se apartan a un pasillo casi desierto, tu corazón da un brinco. _¿Todo esto habrá terminado¿Volveremos a ser como antes?_ Ignoras la vocecilla que te dice "no" en un susurro.

James habla primero, en realidad es el único que habla porque tú estás demasiado desconcertado para decir algo.

 _Perdóname, hermano_. Eso lo esperabas. _No debí dejarte solo._ Eso es muy cierto. _Pero es que… ¡Son serpientes! Al principio estaba algo decepcionado, quiero decir… Sabes como son ellos, ¿cierto?_ Sí, después de un buen tiempo conviviendo con ellos, ya casi sabes cómo son. _Fui un egoísta, porque tú eres el más afectado de todos. ¡Vivir junto a ellos! Esos…_

Pero no lo escuchas, te esfuerzas por no oír las incoherencias que salen de sus labios. Es más de lo mismo, de lo que todos hablan con respecto a ellos¿pero acaso nadie nota que son iguales a todos? Por lo visto, tu hermano no, y te sientes mal por ello.

Porque tú no eres el afectado, aunque por dentro te estés partiendo.

No.

El afectado es James.

Es él el que está equivocado.

**Choque**

Scorpius se acerca a ti, aún cuando James te sigue hablando. Se lo agradeces en silencio, pero James no parece a gusto.

No lo está, y los tres lo saben.

James se calla, y le mira gélidamente.

 _Es un Malfoy_ observa James, como si todo estuviera dicho en esa oración.

 _Lo sé._ Y no dices nada más, tomas por el brazo a Scorpius y ambos se dan la vuelta, directo a Encantamientos.

James se queda desconcertado, tú también lo estás, pero por otro motivo.

 _Tu hermano es desagradable_ … dice Scorpius, con desapruebo y el gesto serio.

Tú no evitas asentir, y de repente, preguntas sin darte cuenta _¿Te ha molestado?_

Tu tono de voz no acepta rodeos, silencios que se hacen infinitos y ningún cambio de tema, pero tú sabes que Scorpius cuando no tiene opción, al menos contigo, es sincero.

 _Sólo fue un choque._ Dice, y tú te hielas, apretando los dientes y sujetándole más fuerte. _Afirma que fue un accidente_.

**Percha** **  
**

¿Por qué no lo viste antes?

No puedes mirar a Scorpius, no cuando te sientes tan avergonzado contigo, con tu hermano. No es tu culpa, pero te pesa como tuya. Scorpius te está hablando, de algo que tiene que ver con vuelo y escobas, pero tú te dedicas a asentir, y fingir que lo escuchas, dices un sí en los momentos adecuados y asientes cuando se requiere.

Scorpius no cae. Y, en cambio, también calla.

Al entrar al salón, tú te sientas junto a Esmeralda y él junto a Will. Ambos separados por la mesa que está en el medio, que la ocupa Daniel y Helga. Esmeralda se dirige a ti, esperando conversar mientras empieza la clase, pero tú respondes vagamente y sin ánimo alguno, y ella resiste de seguir hablando. Es imposible contigo en ese estado.

El profesor llega, y comienza la clase. Pasa cada uno al frente de un perchero, al que hay que aplicarle un encantamiento reducto. Cuando llega tu turno, todos están atentos y tú no evitas ninguna mirada –que en el fondo te gusta la atención- excepto la de él, que se ha esforzado en mirarte, aunque sus ojos estén fijos en tus manos.

 _¡Reducto!_ Y lo haces a la perfección. La pecha queda reducida a nada, y las ovaciones no se hacen esperar. Tú, en otro momento, las hubiera disfrutado, pero ahora sólo te interesa volver a encontrar la mirada de Scorpius y… ¿sonríe?

Parpadeas, sin poder creértelo, pero es cierto. Scorpius sonríe, levemente de manera casi tímida y dando la impresión de que no lo hace a menudo, no en público.

Es curioso cómo el malestar que sentías desaparece.

Ahora sí disfrutas del momento. ¿Quién no lo haría?

**Deseo**

No olvidas lo ocurrido con tu hermano, y su relación se va deteriorando a medida de que avanzan los días y tú te niegas a hablarle. No cuando su grupo de amigos sigue molestando a Scorpius, no cuando las tensiones entre ambas casas se han fortalecido por la venida del primer partido de Quidditch. Slytherin contra Gryffindor. _Nada menos_.

Sabes que no podrás evitarlo para siempre, pero mientras tanto optas por ignorarlo. Prefieres estar con tus compañeros de Casa, y sobre todo con Scorpius. Ya te habías dicho que era la compañía ideal, pues ahora estás más que convencido.

Sin embargo, hay una persona en particular con la que en verdad deseas quedar en buen término. En otras palabras, es importante para ti.

Por eso, a una semana antes del partido, encargas su regalo ante la mirada inquisitiva de Daniel. Esmeralda, aunque lo niegue, también tiene algo de curiosidad. Después de todo, en este tiempo jamás has comprado ni regalado nada que no fuera para ti, ni siquiera en el cumpleaños de tu hermano. Aunque todos se imaginan los motivos.

Scorpius es el único que no se muestra interesado.

A ti no te extraña.

**Langosta** **  
**

El encargo llega el sábado en la mañana, a pocas horas del partido. Tu lechuza aterriza, y después de desenrollar el paquete, la acaricias por la cabeza y dejas que escarbe en tu desayuno, a pesar de la mirada reprobadora de Esmeralda y, de la que estás seguro, también recibes de Scorpius.

Te levantas de la mesa y esperas a la salida del Salón Comedor, al poco tiempo sale de ella Rose, acompañada por dos amigas. Llevas el paquete en las manos, sin envolver en un papel más decente, no te preocupas porque Rose no es de la que se fija en esos detalles cuando lo que cuenta es el interior. Y estás seguro que le gustará.

Le llamas, y ella se voltea. Te sonríe y se acerca a ti, ante la mirada interesadas de las otras dos.

 _Ten_ Le das el paquete, y ella no duda en abrirlo, quedando sorprendida con su contenido.

Pantuflas en forma de langosta.

Sin duda, especial y de acuerdo con los extraños gusto de tu prima. Aunque esa parte de ella le hace diferente de los demás de la familia, y más parecida a ti… ¿Porque qué puede ser mejor que pantuflas en forma de langosta? Tal vez unas en forma de escorpión, debieras comprarte unas la próxima vez.

 _¡Oh, Albus, son maravillosas!_ Ella te abraza, feliz. _¿Cómo sabías que las quería?_

_Tengo mis medios, y además, yo también me había fijado en ellas esa vez en el Callejón Diagon…_

Se olvidan del Quidditch, de las dos chicas y por un momento sólo quedan ustedes dos. Se quieren tanto, y te preguntas por qué has tardado en buscarla.

 _¿Te sientas conmigo?_ Le invitas, y ella acepta.

Se quedan en el suelo, porque no hay sitio para un Gryffindor y un Slytherin juntos en ninguna de las gradas. Pero no les importa. Ves a Scorpius caminar junto a Will y Daniel, y por un momento te da la impresión de que te ha devuelto la mirada.

Lo pierdes entre la multitud y regresas tu atención a Rose, que quiere saber todo de ti y tú todo de ella. Prometen que no volverán a alejarse, aunque sabes que será difícil de cumplir.

Nunca hay lugar para que un Gryffindor y un Slytherin estén juntos.

**Agosto**

_¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?_

_El 22 de Agosto._

_Ya veo…_

_¿Qué ves?_

_Nada, es una manera de decir._

_Hm, bien…_

_Scorpius._

_Dime, Albus._

_¿Necesitas pantuflas?_

**Fin**


End file.
